


Always Her...

by caomoyl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomoyl/pseuds/caomoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had always been her since the first day he saw her there in the playground. His love was everlasting but she never loved him back. </p><p>Based around the song 'The Prince's Tale' by The Butterbeer Experience and Christian Caldeira.<br/><img/><br/>Banner by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snape: October 1970

##### Snape: October 1970. Age 10.

Playing on the swing. That’s where I first saw her. With her red hair flowing down her back and a huge smile on her face as she swung higher and higher. She laughed with joy and jumped off. That was when I first got curious. It wasn't like the other girl with her, her sister I believe. The other girl had attempted to jump too but had landed much faster and harder. The first girl, however, had almost floated down to the ground. It wasn't normal. It was as if something had stopped her from getting hurt.

The next day they didn't play on the swings. The older girl wouldn't let them. She kept saying their mum had said no. They were playing on the roundabout instead. The roundabout that went so fast that the older girl fell off, but Lily, the younger girl barely even moved in her seat as though something was holding her there. She had jumped off to check on her sister immediately but was greeted with a glare before the older girl backed away from her, pointing at the roundabout and gesturing wildly. I had no idea what they were saying, but the look on her face suggested confusion and annoyance. 

Almost a week has gone by since then and now I'm hiding behind a bush, scared to say anything. Lily doesn't understand what is happening, but I do. She’s a witch. She is magical, just like me. But how do I tell her? She has to know soon. She has to understand. If she knows she’s a witch then she will have questions that I can answer. She will want to talk to me. For once, I will have someone to talk to. 

That’s the one thing I have always wanted. My parents don’t care about me, especially my Muggle father. They never notice if I'm there or not. I could stay here behind this bush for days and they wouldn't look for me. Sometimes I wonder if they even remember I exist. That is until they shout at me over the smallest of things. That’s when I know they are aware of me. I do my best to stay out of their way, though. I spend the days on the street and the nights in my bedroom. The less they see of me, the better. 

In just under a year I’ll be at Hogwarts and out of their way for the whole school year. There’s no way I am coming home for the winter holidays. I’ll stay there on my own if I have to. Anything to avoid coming home. Maybe Lily will stay with me. But only if I tell her. I have to tell her.

She’s jumping off the swing again, making Petunia mad at her. Muggles just don’t understand magic. They reject anything they can’t understand. They are all the same. I hate every single one of them. 

They’re coming closer, standing just on the other side of this bush, arguing about the flower Lily is holding. It’s now or never. I have to tell her just to shut the Muggle girl up. She says the things Lily is doing aren't right, but they are. She’s a witch. It’s time to tell her.

Here goes nothing.


	2. Lily: October 1970

##### Lily: October 1970. Age 10.

I'm a witch? 

This is insane. How can he not be lying to me? A hidden castle where they teach magic? A whole secret community of witches and wizards hiding away from those who can’t do magic? Saying the magic words and waving a wand? It’s all so ridiculous.

But it makes sense.

If everything Severus Snape has told me is true, then it would explain all the strange things that have been happening to me over the past few years. Weird little things; items moving, flower petals opening and closing in my hands, feeling light as a feather as I jump off the swing…

So many things that I just couldn't explain. At least until now. Now it’s all perfectly clear.

Not that Tuney believes him. She thinks he’s lying about all of it because he fancies me or something. She says that he must do or he wouldn't be watching us all the time. Ugh. Why would someone pretend that magic is real just because of that? Besides, we've only just met. Why would he fancy me?

I really want it to be real, though! The magical world just sounds so wonderful. Imagine just being able to hold a stick, wave it and say some words and things would just happen. Objects would fly to you, lights come on or go off, you could turn one thing into another. And those are just the things Severus has told me about already. He said there’s so much more you can do once you learn how.

But am I really special enough to go to magic school? Severus is the only person I know who is also magical. He got it from his mother, but Mum and Dad aren't magical so where would I have got it from? How can he be sure that the things happening to me mean that I am magical and it’s not all just one big coincidence? He could be wrong.

I don’t want him to be wrong.

Why do I feel so drawn to something that might not even be real? Why do I want to go and meet Severus again and let him tell me more? I've always done as Tuney says, and she says this isn't right. She says I shouldn't trust Severus.

But I do. 

I can’t explain why I believe him. I just do. Suddenly my life feels … right. Does that make sense? How can something this simple make everything fall into place? But is it simple?

No.

This would change my entire life. I'm supposed to be going to Tuney's school in less than a year, but not if I got to magic school instead. I would be away from everyone. I would have to make new friends. How would I explain to my old friends where I was going? I doubt I would be allowed to tell them the truth. Would I ever be able to see them again? I don’t know if I'm ready to say goodbye. Is learning magic really worth losing friends?

I think it might be.


End file.
